japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Dende
Future Dende is an alternate timeline version of Dende. He appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road. Background Future Dende is seen on New Namek, where all of the Z Fighters appear to reunite the seven Namekian Dragon Balls before Future Babidi, and his allies Future Broly and Future Cooler could. The Z Fighters reunite the seven namekian Dragon Balls before Future Babidi's allies, but when Future Dende is about to summon Porunga, Future Babidi appears with Future Broly and Future Cooler. The Z Fighters all fight against Future Babidi's allies while Future Dende invokes Future Porunga, and makes the three wishes: the first wish is to revive those that was slain on New Namek, the second wish is to eliminate the Big Gete Star, and the third wish is to bring back the destroyed villages. The first two wishes are successful. Before the third wish is made however, Future Babidi who is angry tries to attack Future Dende. Future Dende on impact cries out for help, and Porunga takes this for a wish: an unknown spirit then appears and stops Future Babidi, so Future Babidi leaves New Namek. After that, Future Dende goes to planet Earth, where he becomes the new Guardian of Earth. While Future Dende was never shown in the anime series, Dragon Ball Super, Black Goku and Future Zamasu clearly said that they destroy all of the seven Dragon Balls and they destroyed all of the mortals except for planet Earth. It is hinted that Dende and the rest of New Namek was destroyed by Black Goku. His soul was destroyed when Future Zen-Oh erased the future timeline to kill Infinite Zamasu once and for all. Personality He acts exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. Appearance He looks exactly just like his present day timeline counterpart. He even wears a long blue cape but wears a different outfit. He doesn't hold a stick. Abilities He is good at healing. Video Games Future Dende appears in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road *Dragon Ball Online (mention) *??? Quotes *Help! *What do we do? *We need the dragon balls! Relationships 'Future Son Goku' 'Future Chi-Chi' 'Future Son Gohan' 'Future Kuririn' 'Future Piccolo' 'Future Yamcha' 'Future Tien' 'Future Chaozu' 'Future Moori' 'Future Nail' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Cargo' He gets along with him. 'Future Grand Elder Guru' He gets along with him. 'Future Vegeta' 'Future Bulma' He gets along with her. 'Future Trunks' He gets along with him. 'Future Bardock' He might get along with him. 'Future Frieza' He really doesn't like him. 'Future Babidi' He hates him a lot. 'Future Broly' He hates him too. 'Future Cooler' He is afraid of him. Knownable Relatives *'Future Grand Elder Guru' (Father/dead) *'Future Moori' (Older Brother) *'Future Nail' (Older Brother) *'Future Cargo' (Younger Brother) *'Future 105 other brothers' (Brother) *'Future Kami' (Predecessor/dead) *'Dende' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *It is unknown if he had went to live on planet earth after the events of Shin Budokai. *He wore the same iconic outfit attire that present Dende had wore in the great saiyaman saga. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hiro Yuki *'English' : Justin Cook all information on Future Dende came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Dende Gallery Future-Dende.jpg|Future Dende on New Namek in the video game Category:Characters Category:Males